


Ice Castles

by agoodwoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Smut, mulder/scully romance, season 7, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder takes Scully on a little date, set during Season 7 of The X-Files. This is fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skating

“What do you mean you don’t know _how_ to ice skate?” Mulder asked as he chewed on his slice of pizza.

There was a fire crackling in front of them as they ate their dinner and the case file was now forgotten. After the bottle of wine was opened and the pizza arrived, the night became more about food and personal discussions. This was how their date nights went lately and she was fine with that. Quiet music played in the background and Mulder was in jeans with a five o’clock shadow she planned to feel scraping against her skin later.

“Just as I said, Mulder,” she stated. “I don’t know how.”

Mulder took another bite of his pizza and as he worked through the thought, he swallowed his food. Scully took a bite of her slice and watched as he tried to process what she was telling him. He seemed so confused at this information she had shared and yet he readily accepted other tid-bits about herself.

“You’re a doctor who can drive a car, remove a man’s spleen, shoot a gun and run in heels,” he said as though she did all those things at the same time on a daily basis in front of him.

Scully couldn’t help it and she rolled her eyes. “Here it comes.”

“What?” he asked.

She set her pizza down on the napkin in her lap and took a sip of her water. “Every boyfr-”

She stopped herself from finishing the word but it was pretty much out there. They knew where she was going with that.

“ _Say it_ ,” he coaxed as though he was encouraging her to admit that more than just their relationship had changed. It had. They weren’t just partners at work and friendly coworkers. They saw each other naked on a very frequent basis that didn’t involve life-saving actions. It involved touching and tasting with sounds of pleasure and other nonsense Mulder found to be the absolute best with her.

“Boyfriend,” she said and he laughed. “Mulder, shut up.”

He set his pizza down and laughed gently as he leaned across the couch to kiss her lips. This was the playful side of their relationship they seemed to slip into easily, to her surprise.

The kiss lasted for a lingering moment or two, her lips parted and his tongue slipped in to taste her. Her mouth was warm and welcoming. Kisses became fervent and she had to push on his chest to avoid squishing the pizza between them.

The newness of their relationship also meant kisses could become impassioned quickly. They found themselves almost making love on couches, in cars and in their office more times than she would care to admit. They had waited seven years from the first time they met to consummate their relationship and since then, Mulder was trying to make up for lost time. And to be clear, she wasn’t against all the sex and kissing either. She was quite happy to touch and be touched. However, when it came to preventing them from being arrested for lewd behaviour in a public place, that was up to Scully to put on the breaks. Mulder’s hormones seemed to get the better of them once he felt her tongue against his.

“What about boyfriends?” Mulder prompted.

Her eyes opened as he kept himself poised against her and she studied his face.

“Every boyfriend I’ve ever had wanted to teach me something-” Mulder’s face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something dirty. “And not in a way you're thinking so I’m going to stop you right there.”

He pursed his lips askew and sat down on the couch next to her.

“Who wanted to teach you what?” Mulder asked as he drew a finger up her thigh. She could feel his short nail through the material of her jeans and it sent a shiver to where she suddenly desired his tongue.

“Marcus wanted to teach me how to drive a stick,” Scully started and glanced over to Mulder. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head with a smile. “It was so important I could drive a standard vehicle so, I let him. My college boyfriend Garrett wanted to teach me how to play poker and I let him...”

Mulder studied her for a moment. “ _Poker_? Really, Scully?”

“I happened to be pretty good since I was somewhat a teetotaler in college,” she mentioned. “I became better at the game than he appreciated so strip poker - uh anyway. Jack was my instructor at the FBI and you know the things he taught me.”

“Maybe not,” he interrupted.

Scully rolled her eyes. “Ethan was all about classic movies. Black and white, film noir.”

“You skipped Daniel,” Mulder pointed out.

“Anatomy,” she quipped and he studied her for a moment before he made a displeased face. Scully laughed. “He was a _doctor_.”

“Okay well now I’m going to be thinking about that all night,” Mulder complained and Scully nudged him. “Okay well... Fine. That’s it?”

“You shouldn’t ask these questions if you feel insecure about the answers, Mulder,” she sighed and took another bite of her dinner.

“I just didn’t realize you were interested in some of those things,” he said thoughtfully. He was clearly discussing the sex but trying to refer to everything else.

Scully’s cheeks were flushed and she shook her head at him. “You did say I was much more open minded as a youngster.”

“It’s such a strange concept to me that anyone would teach you anything,” Mulder contemplated and Scully gave him a questioning look. “I thought your mom and Ahab would have sent you out into the world with most of that information - maybe not the anatomy... And you absorbed everything else through books.”

“Bill tried to teach me how to drive a standard while Ahab was at sea and I wanted to take my test before he got back. But Bill wasn’t a very patient teacher,” she explained. “Poker wasn’t really a game the navy base kids played.”

“We’re getting off topic, Scully,” he said suddenly and she frowned. “How have you _never_ learned to ice skate?”

“I think it’s possible I was bad at it the first time and never went back,” she replied curtly. "I lived in San Diego. We didn't have backyard ponds and outdoor rinks weren't as common."

“That kind of spoils any fantasies I had of you in white skates and a little skating skirt,” he grumbled and she nudged him. They laughed. “Well, this weekend.”

“This weekend what?” she asked knowing very well what he meant. They exchanged a look and she huffed. “Mulder, _no_.”

“Scully, _yes_!” he exclaimed with the boyish excitement he reserved for Big Blue.

She took another bite of her pizza and chewed thoughtfully. “Only with a few conditions.”

Mulder would steal the moon if she mentioned casually she always wanted one in her living room. “Shoot.”

“I want to be able to call it quits when I say,” she ticked off on her fingers.

He hesitated but nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want to be made fun of.”

“I would never,” he vowed.

“You laughed at me last week,” she reminded him.

Mulder frowned at her and then laughed. “You were standing on the desk in the office and you still couldn’t reach the ceiling!”

“Mulder,” she warned.

“Okay, no laughing,” he agreed as he held his hands up in defense. “What about if you’re laughing?”

“I don’t want to be laughed _at._  Do you understand the distinction or not?” she asked tersely and he nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s it?” he asked and she nodded. “Okay well then I have a few conditions.”

“We’re really making this a fun thing, aren’t we?” she noted and he gave her a look that said a lot. “Fine. Shoot.”

“You need to eat fun food while we’re out,” he listed referring to something indulgent like a sticky pastry or a deep fried something he would bring to her with pride.

Sometimes the food that she deemed to be unfit for any adult or child to eat was also the same food she would try to sneak a bite of. She really did like to keep him guessing.

“I’m eating fun food now!” she defended.

“Scully you have eaten one slice of pizza. Let it be noted into evidence that you dabbed all the extra grease off of it and you ate a giant salad first,” he pointed out.

“Fine,” she agreed.

“And I get to kiss you in public,” he listed.

“Mulder...” she started.

He had finished his fourth slice of pizza and he was now getting up to lean over her again for another kiss. It was oddly reminiscent of how slowly Eddie Van Blundht had approached her except she didn’t have 3/4 of a bottle of wine in her system and cancer trying to kill her. She knew what kissing him would do to her and she was fairly certain that no matter what happened after this, his actual self wouldn’t burst through the door to stop this.

“Mulder,” she repeated.

He took the small piece of crust from her hands and tossed it onto the pizza box on the table. He took her fingers dusted with sauce and bread crumbs and put them each into his mouth to suck the food off. She watched him kiss the inside of her wrist. It was a spot that tickled and went to her centre. He kissed up the exposed skin on the inside of her arm and his stubble left a pink hue. She maneuvered herself underneath him and swung her leg from the floor over his hip to pull him closer.

As his mouth traveled to the inside of her elbow, she gasped and she could see him making another mental note on more places he would kiss to excite her. His mouth moved up her arm and traced the material over her underarm before moving up her shoulder. He peppered her collarbone with kisses before he had his face in front of hers.

“So should we go ice skating on Saturday?” he said with his mouth above hers.

“Work conditional,” she whispered.

“No no, Scully,” he said as he kissed near her mouth. “No making up last minute excuses. No trips to Quantico for a consult. You're not allowed to find an anomaly in a rock that could prove to be alien life. We’re going skating.”

She pulled his face to hers. “Fine.”

Mulder smiled before unbuttoning the waistband of her pants. “Excellent.”

  
***

It was a long week to get to Saturday. Mulder felt anxious for their public date and Scully felt a sense of dread. He didn’t sleep over the night before because she had family dinner with her mother and visiting family. Mulder was invited but bowed out due to a previous engagement cleaning the fish tank.

When Maggie called the office to inform Scully of the obligation she asked loudly if Fox would be joining them as well. Scully mouthed the ask to Mulder who shook his head no. The end result would be no sleepover but Mulder had to sacrifice that if it meant avoiding good old Bill Jr.

It wasn’t that Mulder didn’t want to do the couple things with Scully. He explained he didn’t know how to behave around Bill now that they were a couple. Was it okay to kiss Scully without expecting a sock in the jaw from her brother? Was it appropriate to squeeze her backside while she unloaded dishes from the dishwasher? He would know these things if he had a functioning relationship in the last fifteen years but none of them resembled normalcy. Due to their relationship’s infant stage, she allowed him to figure things out on his own term. Admittedly she wasn’t ready to rush things with her family either.

  
The weather was cool and crisp on that late February morning. The skating rink on The Mall would be open at ten am but not too busy until the afternoon. Mulder had brought sticky pastries Scully usually avoided and fresh coffee from the bakery around the corner from her apartment.  
  
Scully answered the door in black leggings and a pale grey, loose neck turtleneck. The last time she went ice skating she was forced to wear a snow suit and her mittens had a string tying them together in her jacket. She was going to feel good about how she looked before she made a fool of herself.

Mulder looked like a man out of the J.Crew catalogue. He had on a dark grey, cable knit sweater under his heavy pea coat and a faded pair of black jeans. Scully admired the casual Mulder who put together a decent outfit from a quality store and was completely unaware of the effect it had on women.

“I have coffee and fun food,” Mulder said holding up the bag and she opened the door wider to allow him to enter.

Mulder had come to her door with food and a plan for the day but it rarely involved anything romantic. While his intentions might have been to come over to visit, it took Mulder a while to realize he didn’t need work excuses. There was a slow transition be comfortable for him to come over and just be with her. Since they started sleeping together, he would show up with a half crooked smile and an expression like “I couldn’t help it, I missed you” and she invited him in without question.

Scully closed the door behind him and wondered if by taking all her clothes off she could distract him from this plan of his for the day.

“Ready?” he asked and leaned in to kiss her hello.

She appreciated that transition in their relationship also. The kiss hello, the kiss goodbye. The little touches and the looks that insinuated more now.

Scully nodded. “I’ll get my boots.”

Mulder took out a crumbly pastry from the bag and took a healthy bite before putting it back inside. She couldn’t help herself when she reached out to wipe away a crumb from his lip. They shared a smile and a knowing gaze that meant she might be appreciating that mouth later.

“Let’s go FBI woman,” he said, nodding toward the door.

Scully grabbed her thick pea coat, gloves and hat. “Lead the way G-Man.”

The National Gallery of Art has a Sculpture Garden Ice Rink on the National Mall. It opens each year around mid-November and allows visitors a two-hour skating time for a small admission. Rental skates and lessons are available to those who need it and when Mulder had driven by the night before, he considered hiring a teacher but thought better of it.

He thought nothing would be better than skating in the Sculpture Garden while they were surrounded by the grand architecture of national museums and historical monuments. What he really wanted was a great date with his girlfriend. Since she labeled him her boyfriend, he was allowed to make that conclusion. Instead of feeling anxious or worried at the definition to their relationship past partners, he felt elated.

On the drive over Mulder had said outloud, “I have a girlfriend” and then laughed at the ridiculousness of being a man in his thirties who used such qualifiers. He thought of Scully as his partner in life and at the FBI. But more so than that, she was his everything. So what else was there to do for the woman who was everything to you than to take her on a proper date.

They parked on Madison Drive and walked toward the rink hand in hand because Mulder had stipulated that would be required for their day date.

She sent him a look as he took her gloved hand in hers. Her cheeks flushed at the public display. “What if someone sees us?”

“So they see us,” he shrugged.

Scully thought for a moment and nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound had somehow become her motto over the last few years. She used to think, wait, we’ve done something a little bad and we can go back. We can make amends. It’s not too late.

Mulder wasn’t sure if it due to losing the X-Files and getting them back but she was less cautious. She didn’t worry about what everyone thought of her at the FBI. Mulder knew she wasn’t afraid of what people would think of her with him. She was worried ultimately that they would try to split them up, take her off the X-Files or use their personal relationship to discredit anything else they did. Mulder, at that point, didn’t care. The syndicate was all but destroyed, the demons inside the FBI were at bay and Mulder had his best girl by his side. His words, not hers. She told him it sounded like Wally Cleaver and she rolled her eyes at the notion.

He paid for their skates and admission with a smirk that insinuated something about the cost of the date and she gave him a nudge. He always welcomed the Scully-initiated touches and her playful side. That impish side liked to make out in parked cars and have near-sex experiences on lit streets where anyone could walk by.

Luckily, the rink wasn’t too busy yet with skaters and Mulder felt going in the morning was still the best time. The families would be showing up before lunch and they had a couple of hours of quiet space.

The sky was overcast and the temperature felt mildly cool for a February morning. Mulder almost hoped for snow that day to paint a complete picture of a good date but he couldn’t hope for too much. Romance never did like to play along for him. His best intentions usually fell flat.

Mulder tied his skates on and knelt in front of Scully to help finish tying hers. He watched her face as he finished lacing her left. “Too tight?”

“No, I mean, I think it’s okay,” she said as she tried to move her foot. “I can’t really move my foot.”

“You don’t want them to be loose on there, you could twist an ankle,” he said knowingly.

“Too bad,” she muttered and Mulder gave her leg a squeeze.

“Are you wearing long johns under these, Scully?” Mulder asked as he felt the material of her leggings.

She nodded. “I read it’s best not to wear denim since it can be heavy when its wet and I anticipated falling.”

"I won't let you fall," he promised. Mulder stood up and pulled her to her feet. He adjusted the toque on her head and smiled at her. “Try walking around a bit to get comfortable on them.”

“I feel silly,” she said as she got her footing on the rubber matting around them.

“This isn’t the silliest thing we’ve ever done,” he reminded her. “Remember last year when I wore a pink polo and you had to wear those pearls?”

Scully smiled. The idea of Mulder as a stay-at-home man kept by Laura Petrie in that Arcadia Falls house was silly.

Mulder led her by the hand toward the edge of the ice and helped her slowly step on. Her knees wobbled and she grabbed for his jacket immediately. Mulder caught her under her arms to keep her from falling.

“You okay?” he asked with a laugh.

Scully nodded and looked up at him warily.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he said quickly.

She pursed her lips. “I read that it’s best to avoid jerky movements. To...”

Mulder tried to catch her eye but he could see she was embarrassed. “What?”

“You have to pretend you’re a graceful animal moving through its natural habitat or a bird flying above the sky,” she recited as though she really did spend a few hours researching how to learn to skate. Because of course Scully would try to learn a skill through osmosis of a textbook.

Scully loosened her grip on Mulder and took a few hesitant steps on her skates forward as he skated backwards. She held her arms out to her sides and he held his close to her to catch her if she were to fall. It mimicked a parent keeping close by as a baby took its first steps.

“Try not to be too stiff, Scully,” he told her gently and she nodded. “Good, really good.”

She kept her knees slightly bent as she reached out to Mulder’s hand and took a few more experimental steps. Her skate glided easily on the freshly smoothed surface. Another good reason to come in the morning was the Zamboni had taken a sweep right before they arrived.

Within fifteen minutes Scully was able to make her way across the rink. By the first hour, she had learned how to stop herself without crashing into him and they were actually enjoying themselves.

“You know I think this beats the last time I came to this place,” Mulder said as they were standing by the wall of the rink and taking a break.

“Weren’t you with the Gunmen?” she asked.

“They don’t look as good in those little skirts as you might think,” he teased as she laughed. “Okay you, let’s take another pass around.”

Mulder took her hand and they made another slow lap around the rink. They accelerated their pace slightly and Scully smiled at Mulder proudly when they passed a group of kids.

“You’re adorable,” he said and she made a face. "Still adorable."

They made another pass around the rink and Scully held Mulder’s hand as she felt more comfortable. She felt good about their speed and pace. They were having fun and she sensed a feeling of joviality. She was about to let go of his hand when she fell. Hard.

The sound of her knee cracked on the ice and Mulder’s face felt white.

“Ow!” she cried.

Mulder’s pulse quickened as he skated towards her.

“Oh fuck... Are you okay, Scully?”

“Yeah,” she muttered. “Shit... I’m fine.”

She said it like an automatic response but Mulder knew better. Fine never usually meant that. He learned that within a few months of working with her and it still infuriated him while he found it to be admirable.

As he helped her up, his throat constricted when he saw the blood on the ice. “Fuck.”

“I don’t think it’s too deep,” she said and winced. “But, Mulder, I think our day is over.”

Mulder nodded and he felt guilt wash through him. Scully caught his expression and she sighed. 

“Mulder stop,” she ordered.

A young man with STAFF on his jacket skated towards them quickly. "Are you all right?"

"Just a cut," Scully assured him. 

The attendant called into his radio for a clean up and put a bright orange cone next to Scully's accident site. Another public reminder of her clumsiness. 

Mulder watched her as she winced as he helped her off the ice.

"Seriously, Mulder," she sighed. "Don't."

“What?”

She sighed as she hobbled over to the bench to take off her skates. Mulder knelt down to work on the laces and she leaned back on the palms of her hands to watch him.

“Don’t put this on your shoulders too,” she instructed him.

“Scully I-”

“Look, we’ll get to my place and I’ll take a look at it. I don’t think it’s sprained and I highly doubt it will need stitches,” she said confidently. She winced as he moved her leg slightly to get her skate off her foot. “But we’re definitely done for the day.”

Mulder quickly shed his skates, returned them and came back with an attendant behind him.

“Ma’am, we saw you fall. We have a first aid kit if you’d like us to help,” the teenage girl held up a thick canvas bag with a white cross on it.

“I’m a medical doctor,” Scully stated. “I can take care of it when I get home, thank you.”

“Okay, then,” she said with a shrug and glanced over to Mulder. Mulder nodded and the girl blushed. “Okay then.”

Scully smiled at the young woman as she walked away and shook her head at him.

Mulder furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

“You really don’t see how women look at you?”

Mulder gave her an expression that mimicked a confused puppy and she shook her head again. He knelt down to help Scully put her boots on watched her wince as she stood.

“Can you walk on it?

Scully slowly shook her head and Mulder nodded once as though he had made a decision. He swept his arm under her knees and lifted her into a "damsel in distress" carry.

“Mulder!” she cried.

“Can you walk on it?” he repeated more pointedly.

“No,” she mumbled.

“Then _shut up_ Scully,” he instructed gently and they made their way back to his car.


	2. The Afternoon

The drive back to her apartment was relatively quiet. Mulder stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things and took two trips to unload the car. She was the first trip he carried in and he brought the ingredients for dinner on his second.

When he returned, Scully was not waiting in the living room where he had left her and he heard a noise from down her hallway. Her jacket had been discarded by the armchair and her boots were on the ground next to them.

He found her on her backside, scooting down toward the bathroom.

“Scully?” he asked. The grocery bags were still in his hands and she grimaced at him. “What the hell?”

She stopped herself and leaned against the wall. “I wanted to get these pants off and look at the cut.”

“Stop moving,” he instructed. “I’m serious. Stay right there.”

She mocked a scowl but listened to him anyway. When he returned after putting the perishable food away, he helped her up and carried her into the bathroom. She stood gingerly with her hands on his shoulders for balance while he peeled the leggings and long johns down her legs. Scully winced as the material tugged toward the dried blood on her legs. A long breath came out between her teeth as she hissed at the sensation.

“You okay?” he asked and half expected her to immediately say she was fine. He looked up and she was biting her lip. This was not the worst thing that had ever happened to her but she wasn’t expected by anyone to muscle through this. Scully shook her head. “Ugh, I’m sorry.”

Her hands tightened their grip on his sweater and Mulder felt her fingernails through the wool draped on his back. He studied the cut on the her knee and noted that it was no longer oozing.

Mulder stood up and washed his hands with soap and water before getting out the antibiotic ointment and gauze. “Do you want to sit?”

He helped her maneuver over to the edge of the tub and finished undressing her from the waist down. She swung her hurt leg into the tub and nodded.

“Okay, Mulder you need clear liquid to clean the wound,” she instructed. Mulder took the detachable wand from the edge of the tub and held it up questioningly. “Yeah that’s good.”

As he leaned behind her to turn on the tap, Scully held her hand under the spray of the water. Lukewarm water would be preferable. He maneuvered the wand over her bare leg and gently washed away the dried blood and dirt around the cut.

Another hiss of pain escaped between her lips and Mulder shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It not that bad,” she assured him.

He rubbed a hand reassuringly across her back as he continued to wash her leg. Scully studied her leg and decided when it was appropriate to turn the water off. He took a folded paper towel to attempt to dry the wound and she winced again. Maybe she was milking it but he doubted it. Slowly she pulled her legs out of the tub and he helped her hobble toward the toilet.

Patiently, Scully instructed Mulder how to treat and bandage her knee. His face contorted into the same concern he gave her when she had blood dripping down her nose and she assured him she was fine when she wasn’t.

When he was done patching up her knee with antibiotic ointment and butterfly bandages, he looked at her expectantly.

“Pants or no pants?” he asked and clearly hoping for the latter.

“I’ll put on shorts,” she said.

He snapped his fingers in an aw shucks motion that made her roll her eyes with a smile she wished he didn’t see. He dutifully helped her to the bedroom where she told him where to find her fitted shorts. Mulder was immediately in love with them and hoped she wore those when exercising and stretching. Except he remembered Scully liked to take a co-ed yoga class on Saturday mornings and he was filled with minor pangs of jealousy.

“So you’ve bought me food for dinner, Mulder,” Scully began as she pulled the shorts up over her backside. “What are you going to feed me for lunch?”

“I could call for Thai take out?” he suggested.

She flexed her knee and winced. “I hate to say this Mulder but I’m worried it’s sprained.”

“Do you want me take you to the ER to have it X-Rayed?” he asked and she gave him a look that said she was perfectly capable of diagnosing a sprain. “Okay. What can I do, Doc?”

“There’s a bottle of painkillers in my medicine cabinet. They’re leftover from Ritter,” she told him.

Mulder returned with the small orange perscription bottle and a glass of water. He watched as she took one Vicodin and returned the bottle to it’s rightful place on the third shelf.

“Now you definitely need to feed me something Mulder,” she teased as he settled himself down on the bed next to her.

“You got anymore of that casserole from earlier in the week leftover?” he asked as he rubbed his hand up her back.

The amount of touching boyfriend-Mulder did compared work-Mulder was amassed. It made her long for touching in other places and she was sure he knew that.

“I don’t know,” she murmured as she leaned into his touch.

Mulder was referring to the bruschetta chicken casserole she made Thursday night while he ranted about the latest notes Kersh had about their last excursion. Mulder wasn’t used to working under the thumb of a man who didn’t find his shenanigans charming. He wasn’t used to the lack of support from his Senator friends and he certainly wasn’t used to fighting for a budget.

She made a casserole for them and they took a shower together. They used all the hot water as Scully washed Mulder’s hair and he held her against the tile wall as he fucked her. It wasn’t gentle love making in the slightest but it was exactly what they wanted.

Tonight he was certain he wouldn’t be doing any hard fucking. If Scully was injured he wouldn’t maneuver her into bending for him. He would need to make amends.

“Why don’t you make a sandwich or something?”

“Is that what you want?” he asked.

Throwing money at a problem was his forte. Buying food, replacing ruined clothing or paying someone else to fix a leaky pipe. He wasn’t as much of a man’s man as he’d like to think. He was athletic, he was fit, he could look at a problem and solve it but when it came to something organic such as feeding himself he was useless.

“Walk one block to the deli, put in our usual order, get a Greek salad and pick up wine for dinner,” she instructed him and covered her mouth to hide a yawn. “I want a nap now.”

Dutifully, he tucked her into bed and kissed her on the cheek good-ye before he left the apartment to get the provisions she listed. He called the Gunmen while he was out and checked his machine. Two missed calls from the Gunmen confirming both times Mulder was skipping their fiesta night and one missed call from the triple X service that Mulder promptly stopped calling January 1st.

The only reason he called the line in the last year was to reiterate conversations in a breathy tone he had previously had with Scully. There was some guilt surrounding the need for such outlets but he was a desperate man. It felt like a defamation of her character but he was ready to cross boundaries and lines for years. There were only so many tight spots, close quarters and glimpses to the expanses of skin hidden by suits he could take without someday breaking down and looking to her to satisfy his masturbatory fantasies.

Imagine Mulder’s delight when she confessed she had done the same thing. Not the same thing. Never with a phone sex operator and she had yet to purchase a video or magazine. What Scully revealed to Mulder was she envisioned him in her fantasies for years, doing the things he liked to do now on a regular basis as she touched herself.

Of course now that Mulder was recalling the revelation conversation of their private behaviour, he felt himself get hard.

He shed his jacket and shoes at the front door, deposited their lunch on the dining table and found Scully snuggled under the pale blue afghan. Her cheeks were pink from sleep and her hair fanned out on the pillow. He almost felt guilty about waking her up but his need and desire at this time was paramount. Was it selfish? Probably.

He pulled the blanket back slowly and climbed on top of the bed towards her. “Scully,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” she responded.

Mulder kissed his way up her thighs and toward the edge of her shorts. His fingers slipped under the waist of the black material. “Scully, are you awake?”

One eye opened and she smiled at him as he pulled the material down her toned legs. He was careful to mind her knee. “Depends on what you’re waking me up for.”

Mulder kissed up her legs again and she moaned. It was a little known fact to the outside world that the skin on her hips and thighs were extremely sensitive to his stubble. If she knew that the mere sensation of his mouth on a non-sexual body part would drive her crazy, she might not have waited so long to let him kiss her.

There were so many moments in their history that she could feel he was about to. Moments between them when she thought if he leaned in another inch he would end the unresolved sexual tension that kept them up at nights. For a while, the curiosity and desire for the other fueled their relationship in unhealthy ways. She saw him longing for her. She saw the ache in his eyes and she wanted him too. Yet they held back for the fear of being split up or they would be used against one another.

With nothing left to lose but each other, they were able to throw caution to the wind and be together fully. Mulder refused to look over his shoulder as he took her to dinner or as they walked down the street. He felt happy and content with her and it showed. What a turn of events from how they met. A reluctant spy and a spooky agent.

His mouth reached the edge of her panties where her hips were covered and he took the material in his teeth. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he said and began to tug on the lacy undergarment.

Scully, in hopes of saving the underpants, pushed on one side to help him and he raised his eyebrows at her wickedly in response. He rubbed his cheek along her legs and she sighed happily.

Mulder helped her with her shirt and discarded her bra at the end of the bed with her panties. His eyes focused on the black and white lace against each other, folded on top of themselves like a picture from one of his magazines, while she waited for him to come back to her. No fantasy he ever imagined of Scully in bed was as good as the real thing.

He turned her on her side as he kissed her calves and the backs of her legs. He nipped at the skin on her backside and she let out a surprised laugh but her body flushed in response. He pushed her top leg up so it was at a ninety degree angle from her body and maneuvered his face to the space between her legs. She looked at him over her shoulder. This was a favoured position of theirs recently. He liked how she looked up at him as she lay underneath him and she felt safe and controlled.

He had yet to taste her this way.

“Okay?” he asked and she nodded.

Mulder’s tongue touched her first and she jerked slightly. He traced her folds with his tongue and circled her clit once. Her nails scratched at the comforter on the bed underneath her. She felt exposed underneath him as he tasted her while still fully clothed.

His mouth brushed along her sex and he inserted one long finger inside of her. She was tighter this way as she lay on her side. The added pressure benefited both of them, except this was all about her right now.

His cock was straining against the fly of his jeans. His hand went to adjust himself and her eyes focused the ouline of his cock. She licked her bottom lip in that way she did when she really wanted something and Mulder groaned.

Focus on, Scully, he reminded himself.

Mulder kissed the backs of her thighs and turned her onto her back to spread her legs into a V before him. He’d studied the shape of her sex so many times before and each time it was a revelation that he could witness something so beautiful. She told him he was being crude but accepted the compliment anyway. Scully liked that side of Mulder. The side that wasn’t afraid to sexualize her, that respected her after sticking a finger up her ass and looked her in the eye as he did it.

It was the confirmation they hadn’t made any mistakes in choosing a romantic relationship together when nothing shifted after they had finally slept together.

“Scully you are beautiful,” he breathed at her. His mouth kissed along the tendons at the valley of her sex. His teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh. “So beautiful.”

“You’re vulgar,” she rebuked him but a smile played on her lips.

“Scully all women are beautiful but not everyone offers such a sight as your pu-”

Scully put a hand over his mouth. “Thank you.”

Mulder took her finger into his mouth and sucked on the small digit. As he released it from his lips, he shook his head. “You have to let me call it something.”

“Cunt doesn’t quite sound appropriate and pussy seems juvenile,” she began.

Mulder nodded and returned to his exploration. “Uh huh.”

“Oh god,” she moaned as his tongue circled her clit.

“No keep going,” he insisted.

“Well, uh...” she tried to concentrate on her point but so far all she could focus on was the feeling of his tongue lapping at her. “It’s hard to concentrate with the Vicodin and you.... Oh my.... Pussy oh god... It’s just not... Oh god.”

“Is juvenile?” he offered and moved his finger inside her slowly.

“Oh god yes...” she sighed.

His tongue flattened as it worked each lip and circled her clit again. “Did you want me to call it by its clinical name?”

“Don’t,” she started but her voice caught in her throat. “Oh my god.”

He wasn’t sure if that was don’t stop or don’t call it a vagina.

“You taste good Scully,” he told her and circled her clit again. “Like everything I thought you would taste like.”

“Mulder-”

He could see her anticipation building and falling as he teased her but it was the kind she liked. Three steps forward and one step back. Her fingers now clutched onto the hair at his forehead and her feet were pushing into the mattress for traction. The painkillers had done their job to work through her system but the pressure she was putting on her leg would be felt by her later.

In a small, tight pattern that mimicked the number eight, Mulder circled her clit until he felt her begin to quake and her inner lips swell. Her moans grew louder and she began to gyrate her hips against his face. His tongue flattened out and he moved it faster to help her approach her release.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” she moaned.

Mulder kept his pace steady and waited for the rush of fluid to his mouth. She pulled away and he looked up at her.

“What?” he asked as he wiped away the juices from his chin.

“Get up here,” she panted as she sat up.

“This was about you,” he told her and she shook her head. “Yes.”

He pushed her back down. “Now I have to start all over again.”

She pulled his face to hers to kiss him as a communication that she wanted them to finish together. They tasted her on his lips and she lapped up every ounce of it. He pushed his finger back inside of her and began a slow rhythm that reminded her of how he liked to move inside her with his cock.

Another finger pushed inside her and her hands went to his belt. He tried not to stop his movements as she undid the buckle and opened the fly to his jeans. It was his turn to sigh as she wrapped her cool hand around the heated flesh of his cock.

“Take those pants off, mister,” she ordered and he climbed off the bed to shed his clothes.

Scully watched him as he undressed. The sweater was pulled over his head with his T-shirt, his pants and socks next as she admired the thickness of him tenting in his boxer shorts.

He pushed his shorts down over his hips and climbed on the bed on top of her. He ran a hand up her injured leg and touched around the wound lightly. “You’ll be okay?”

She nodded and moved herself onto her side again. She clutched at the pillow under her head. “Like this.”

Mulder positioned himself over her and kissed her softly as he pushed inside. It was a tighter fit and they sighed in unison as the head of his cock pushed against her cervix. She tightened her grip on the pillow.

“Touch yourself Scully,” Mulder instructed as he moved in and out of her.

She moved her knee up and reached between them to feel his cock inside her and to touch her swollen lips. Her finger circled her clit and he pushed his hips against her hip. They began the progression toward a hopeful release together.

Her skin was flushed and she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Perhaps it was the position or the sensations she was riding from before but Scully found her release quicker than usual.

She felt her body go taught and Mulder held still inside of her to allow the pleasure of her orgasm wash over both of them. Her walls milked and massaged his cock as they threatened to push him out of her.

His eyes closed reluctantly. “God you get so tight, Scully.”

He sat up on his haunches and maneuvered her leg to his side. She wiggled her bottom so she was flat on her back and she pulled Mulder down to her. Slow and wet kisses were exchanged as her body tingled and her feet stretched against the bedding.

“I felt that one in my toes,” she said happily.

“Why are you so cute?” he asked as he kissed her collarbones.

She made a face. Cute was something she was called when she was seven and too precocious for her own good. Not as an adult woman with a medical degree and a badge.

“You’re just saying that because of that thing you just did to me,” she retorted.

“No I’m serious, Scully,” he insisted as he moved in and out of her. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

She had to think about how he sees her. For every year to come, there’s a pure sweetness to his affection. He saw her as a scientist, a capable agent, a doctor and a lover but in the end, he adored her so completely. It was overwhelming and wonderful.

She sighed as she allowed the excitement of his movements to take over. “Whatever you say, Mulder.”

“I love agreeable Scully,” he said as he sped up.

His face buried into her neck and his hips slapped against hers. He forgot he wanted to be tender with her as his orgasm built. There was a tension at the base of his cock and he could feel the firing pin about to connect inside of him to expel his own shot.

Scully grabbed at the flesh on his back and held on as he pumped inside her. When he began to fuck her with this kind of force, it was all she could do to hang on and enjoy the ride. He was good at handling her, making her feel the difference in their physical sizes and ensuring that she felt the full power of him inside of her.

He knew she liked it when it hurt a little in the ways it was supposed to. That was the primal side of her that liked to keep Mulder guessing. That aspect of Scully liked to do things he hadn’t anticipated and felt remarkably tickled when she talked dirty to him after two glasses of wine. That was the side of Scully that was fun and playful and the side only Mulder got to see. He was a lucky son of a bitch, for sure.

Mulder closed his eyes as he reached his release and pushed into her one final time as he came. He collapsed onto his forearms and she kissed his chest.

“Good?” she asked as he shook above her. His own aftershocks left him sensitive and sleepy.

“It’s never good, always mind blowing,” he said gruffly into her neck.

“Will you have the mental capacity to get us lunch?” she asked softly.

“Wham bam thank you ma’am,” Mulder scoffed and she laughed. He cried out. “Hey! Don’t laugh while I’m still inside.”

“I’m hungry,” she pouted playfully.

Mulder maneuvered himself to pull out and he handed her the box of tissues on the night table before he went to the bathroom. When he came back, Scully was staring at him expectantly.

“Oh right.”

He took the tissues from her hand and helped her hobble toward the bathroom so she could do her own post coital clean up.

They caught one another’s eye in the mirror as she washed up.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “I uh...”

“Me too,” he said and kissed the back of her head. 'I love you' wasn't quite them yet.

  
***

  
It took all of three days for Scully to get back her faculty of her leg on her own. Thankfully it was not sprained but very badly bruised.

Her GP recommended she take it easy for the next few weeks so she was subjected to practicing yoga at home instead of wasting the money on a class. This was fine by Mulder because he was able to watch her practice her entire routine two weeks later.

It was the first time he had witnessed her practicing in her home. He returned from a long run around her neighbourhood to find her working through her entire routine including downward dog, vrksasana, marichi and locust. His particular favourite would be the very obvious extended hand to big toe when she stretched her leg out in front, focused her eyes and extended her leg to her side.

It was such a scene of flexibility that it made him put his paper down, tilt his head and watch as she breathed through the motions.

“Scully?” Mulder asked as he watched her stare at the spot above her door.

“Mulder?”


End file.
